


Higher Learning

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, College, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, switch!cas, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are college students. They start a relationship. Cas' past tries to come between them. Dean fights to keep them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean Winchester loved being in college. He loved being on his own, away from his controlling family. He loved his classes, he loved the friends he was making. He was just having a ball, with everything except finding a boyfriend. Dean really wished he had someone to share everything with. But he guessed it would happen when it happened. He just hadn’t met anyone he was interested in.

Dean was finally comfortable about being gay. He wasn’t out to his family. He wasn’t sure how they were going to react. But here, away from them, everything was good.

 

Dean walked into the first day of his English class. He was running a little late, and by the time he got there, there was just one seat left. It was directly behind the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen. Dean went and sat down, feeling extremely self-conscious. The guy didn’t seem to notice him.

The teacher called everyone’s name, trying to get a handle on who everyone was. That’s how Dean found out that this magnificent guy’s name was Castiel Novak. Castiel seemed like a weird name to him, but he could definitely live with it.

Dean sat and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but he kept getting distracted by Castiel’s hair. It laid on his neck in small curls. It was black and messy, Dean wanted to touch it really badly. His hands gripped his book as he imagined what it would be like to just run his hand through that hair.

And before he knew what happened, the class was over and Dean hadn’t heard a damn thing. He had to run after his friend Charlie and ask what happened.

Charlie was very amused by Dean’s apparent confusion.

“What happened, Winchester? Get distracted?”

Dean told her to shut up and give him the assignment.

Charlie did, but she laughed the entire time.

 

Two days later, Dean had English again. He walked in and Castiel was already in his seat. He looked up and Dean and smiled. Dean felt his stomach flutter. He smiled back and went to his seat. He was determined to pay attention this time.

He tried, he really did. But Castiel smelled so good, and there were those little curls again. He missed most of the class. He wanted to lean forward and actually sniff the guy but he realized that would be creepy. So he just sat there, getting the occasional whiff of Castiel’s shampoo. It smelled like rain.

Dean was forced to ask Charlie about the assignment again. She asked him who was distracting him but he didn’t want to say. She teased him, but not much. She could plainly see Dean had a serious crush on someone.

Dean struggled to pay attention in class on Friday. English was three time a week, and if he didn’t get his shit together, he’d flunk out within a month. So he very diligently did not look at the guy in the seat in front of him, and he managed to take some notes this time.

 

Dean had never once seen Castiel on campus. He thought that was a little weird, but they were probably just missing each other.

He studied over the weekend, trying to get caught up in English. On Sunday morning he desperately needed coffee. He headed out to the coffee shop near campus that had the best coffee around.

He walked in and got in line. Looking around, his eyes fell on Castiel, sitting with some other guys drinking coffee and laughing. Dean stared, he couldn’t help himself. Then, Castiel looked up and right at him, with those crazy blue eyes. He smiled. At Dean. Dean grinned back like a fool, feeling that flutter in his stomach once again.

He got his coffee and left, feeling like an idiot.

 

He felt a little embarrassed when he got to class on Monday. Castiel was sitting in his seat. He was always early, it seemed. Dean looked down as he passed him and sat down. He paid absolute attention in class for the first time, but it was hard. He kept glancing at the back of Castiel’s head.

Dean waded through class for a month, alternating between taking notes, looking at the back of Castiel’s head and daydreaming about what it would be like to date him, kiss him even.

 

The weather was turning warm. It was Autumn and the weather was wonderful. Dean walked in to class and looked at Castiel. He almost fainted on the spot. Castiel was wearing a tank top. It was grey and hugged his body like a glove. Castiel’s muscular arms were amazing. His chest was gorgeous. Dean felt light-headed.

He tripped on his way to his desk. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He peeked up to see Castiel grinning. God he wished he was anywhere but here.

He sat down. He knew his face was red. He concentrated on the teacher for the entire class.

When class was over, he jumped up and raced out of the room. He ran headlong into Charlie.

“Hells clanging bells, Winchester. When are you going to tell me who had your panties in such a bunch?”

Dean glanced over at Castiel, leaving class. “Him.”

Charlie looked at Castiel and whistled softly. “Well, I see why you are so damn distracted, he’s a real hunk.”

Dean agreed with her.

 

 

Dean was in danger of flunking the class. He had tried desperately to get his shit together, but he just kept daydreaming about Castiel. He had it bad.

One day he had been imagining what it would be like with Castiel in his arms, and realized he was completely lost. Without thinking, he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to read the notes he was making on his laptop. He realized where he was… in close proximity to Castiel’s face. He quickly read what was written and then leaned back. He was sort of breathless because of being that close to the object of all his spank fantasies.

But he needed more class notes, so after a bit, he leaned over to look at Castiel’s laptop again.

Clearly written out was, ‘I know you’re reading this’

Dean was mortified. He pulled back so quickly, he knocked his book bag onto the floor. He was bent over, picking up his stuff when he glanced at Castiel. The guy had a smile on his face, watching. Dean blushed again.

Dean sat and tried to control himself. But in the end, he couldn’t resist. He leaned over Castiel’s shoulder one more time.

Clearly written on the laptop screen it said, ‘WANT TO GO OUT SOMETIME?’ and there was a phone number underneath.

Dean grabbed his phone and put in the number. He texted, “Hell yes, I do!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date.

When class was over, Dean stood in the hall and Castiel came out. He walked right up to Dean and smiled. Dean felt a blush start. Fuck he hated blushing. Castiel just grinned at him.

“So,” he said, “What are you doing Friday night?”

Dean said “Uh, nothing.”

Castiel grinned again. “Well let’s do nothing together. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at, say, seven? We’ll have dinner and figure out something to do.”

Dean grinned and said, ‘It’s a date.”

Cas reached out and squeezed Dean’s hand and walked away, leaving Dean in a total dream state.

Dean’s fog was interrupted by Charlie, who had been hanging back and watching the whole exchange.

“Winchester, he likes you.”

Dean smiled again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour.

“Kinda does, huh.”

 

Dean leaned forward the next class and read over Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel typed in little remarks like, ‘read your own shit, Winchester’ or ‘I can feel your breath on my neck… nice’ and once he typed, ‘you smell so good I could eat you up.” Dean was thrilled and excited. Friday couldn’t get here quick enough for him.

Castiel waited for him to come out of the classroom.  Dean grinned at him and went over. Castiel asked him if he liked cheeseburgers. “Cas, I love them. They are my favorite food, next to pie.”

“Cas?” Castiel looked at him with his head cocked in an adorable way and looked a little confused.

Dean looked embarrassed. “Uh, I shortened your name in my mind. Castiel is a real mouthful. But if you don’t like it…”

“No, no…” Cas interrupted. “It’s cool. It’s just no one ever called me that before. I kind of like it.”

Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief.

“Anyway,’ Cas continued, “I know a place that has great cheeseburgers, so I thought we could go there to eat.”

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

Cas smiled at him and walked away. “Looking forward to Friday.” He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

 

Dean was really happy when Friday finally arrived. When he got to English class, there sat Cas. Cas smiled at him when he went by to get to his seat. Dean returned the smile.

Class was boring as hell. Dean was working to bring his grade back up. He was learning a lot from looking over Cas’ shoulder.

Cas typed, ‘Looking forward to tonight.” And then later, ‘Anyone ever tell you you’re cute when you’re reading someone else’s notes?’

Dean grinned.

When class was over, Cas said he had to run, but told Dean he would be there at seven, just like they planned.

 

Dean changed his clothes about ten times before he finally settled on a soft pair of button-fly jeans and a green button up shirt. He fidgeted with his hair and used mouthwash twice, just to make sure.

Right at seven, there was a knock on his dorm room door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Cas was standing there looking magnificent. Dean glanced up and down, trying not to be too obvious.

Dean grabbed his jacket and followed Cas downstairs and out to his car. Dean was surprised to see that Cas was driving and old, gold Cadillac. Dean said, “So, in your extra time, you’re a pimp?”

Cas laughed. “No, man, my parents gave it to me. I kinda love it.”

Dean got in, Cas got in and off they went.

 

Cas took them to a small diner. They went in and sat in a booth. They both ordered cheeseburgers, fries and a coke. The burger was wonderful and Dean inhaled his. Cas smiled, watching him eat and listening to his enthusiastic moans.

“Uh, you really like that burger, huh?”

Dean nodded because his mouth was full. When he swallowed, he said, “It’s amazing. How’d you find this place?”

Cas just said that a friend had turned him on to it.

 

After they were done, Cas asked Dean if he’d like to see a movie.

Dean said sure.

Cas suggested they see Deadpool.

Dean was excited. He’d really wanted to see that one. He told Cas how much he’d been looking forward to seeing it.

Cas said, “Oh I know. What’s hotter than a pansexual superhero?”

Dean agreed.

Cas drove them to the Paramount downtown. He parked and they got out. Cas took Dean’s hand as they walked to the theatre. Dean was really liking this.

Cas got two tickets and they went and found seats. They sat towards the back, and Cas asked Dean what he wanted from the concession stand. Dean suggested they share a popcorn and Cas grinned.

Cas came back with a tub of popcorn and a couple of sodas. They settled in to watch the movie.

Dean loved the movie and was completely lost in it. The popcorn was gone and his hand was on the armrest between them. He suddenly felt Cas’ hand cover his. Cas fingers slipped in between Dean’s and Dean curled his fingers around Cas’.

Three-quarters through the movie, Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas rested his head on Dean’s. Dean sighed contentedly.

 

When the movie was over, Cas took Dean’s hand while they walked back to the car. Cas drove back to Dean’s dorm. They sat in the car.

“I had a great time, Cas. Thanks.”

Cas said, “I did too, Dean.”

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Dean asked.

Cas said he was.

Dean said, “Good. How about I take you out tomorrow?”

Cas grinned and said he’d love to. Dean told him he’d text him about the details. It was time to get out of the car and go inside.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas sweetly. He got out of the car and walked inside, feeling like a million bucks.

 

When he got to his room, his phone buzzed that he had a text.

**Received 11:36 From Cas:   I really did have a great time with you**

Dean hurried to answer.

**Sent 11:40 To Cas:  Oh me too Thanks again**

His phone buzzed again.

**Received 11:43:  So what are we doing tomorrow?**

Dean answered

**Sent 11:48: Do you like to dance?**

His phone buzzed again.

**Received 11:52: Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do.**

Dean smiled.

**Sent 11:55:  Then I’m taking you dancing. How does 8 sound?**

Again the phone buzzed.

**Received 11:58: Cool beans. I’m a fabulous dancer, by the way. Good night, Dean. Sweet dreams.**

Dean went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another date.

Dean woke up feeling incredibly happy. He lay in bed, remembering his night with Cas. Cas was so fucking cute! And they were going out again tonight. Wow.

Dean drug himself out of bed and got dressed. He headed down to breakfast, and met up with Charlie and her girlfriend Meg. They wanted all the details about his date, so he told them everything while he ate.

Charlie smiled a lot. “’Bout time you started dating, Winchester. I was beginning to think you were in training to be a monk.”

Dean laughed. “I just hadn’t met anyone I was interested in before Cas.”

Meg snorted. “Well, looks like you’re very interested in this guy.”

Dean grinned.

 

Dean spent the day doing his usual stuff. He did wash (always good to have clean clothes) and did some homework. It really helped pass the time. But when he got to his English homework, his mind wandered to Cas. Their date was so nice. Dean loved that they held hands and having his head on Cas’ shoulder was sheer heaven.

Dean was seriously considering spanking his monkey but he didn’t really have time now.

 

It was dinner time. He needed to eat before he went out with Cas, but his stomach was all butterflies. He had never been like this before. He choked down a sandwich and some milk.

 

Dean struggled with what to wear again. He was feeling like a girl. He finally settled on a pair of jeans that showed off his ass and his package nicely (not that he was vain or anything, they were just nice jeans) and a black Henley.

He had Cas’ address, so he jumped into his baby, which happened to be a ’67 Chevy Impala, and drove to Cas’ dorm. He parked and walked in, looking for Cas’ room.

When he found it, he knocked. The door opened and there stood Cas, looking yummy as hell. Dean had to stop himself from grabbing Cas and kissing him. He ran a tongue over his lips and Cas watched it. There was heat in the air.

But then. Cas said, “Ready to go?”

Dean nodded. Cas grabbed his hand as Dean led the way to his car.

 

Cas admired Dean’s car and that made him shoot up to number one in Dean’s book. Actually, Cas had already been number one, but liking his car made him extra-special.

Dean drove to the dance bar. It allowed under-age people in to dance on Saturdays. No alcohol allowed.

Dean led Cas in and they found a small booth. The music was loud but they could talk if they put their mouth next to the other’s ear, and that was fine with Dean. He got goosebumps when Cas whispered in his ear.

Finally, a slow song was playing and Dean got up and grabbed Cas’ hand. They went out on the dance floor. Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist and Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck. They swayed to the song. Dean was in heaven. Cas felt so damn good in his arms. He wished the song would never end.

But of course it did end. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Then they went back to the booth. They sipped their cokes.

Dean looked at Cas, and he just had to go for it. He leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas responded immediately. They pressed their lips together, then Cas pushed his tongue against Dean’s lips and Dean parted them. Cas’ tongue invaded Dean’s mouth, exploring. When their tongues touched, Dean felt a shot of electricity go all the way to his toes.

They finally broke away.

Cas said, “Now that was yummy.”

That made Dean laugh. “Yeah, yeah it was.”

 

They listened to the music. They danced once more and it was just as magical as the first time. Dean felt like his was floating. He never wanted the evening to end.

But of course, it did. They walked hand in hand to Dean’s car. Dean drove Cas back to his dorm. They sat in the car, not speaking.

Finally, Cas tuned in the seat and grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for a while. Their tongues played with each other. Cas ran his teeth over Dean’s bottom lip and Dean sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean was breathless when they broke away. His cock was so hard it hurt straining against his jeans.

Cas said in a quiet voice, “I guess I should go. Thanks for a wonderful evening.”

Dean just said, “Uh huh.” He was afraid to say any more.

Cas got out of the car and said, “I’ll text you.” And he was gone.

 

Dean drove back to this dorm and went to his room. He threw himself on the bed and tried to collect his thoughts.

He thought Cas was awesome. Dean really wanted to see a lot more of him. Dean chuckled to himself, thinking about how he would love to see _more_ of Cas. He imagined Cas naked and his cock rose to the occasion again. Dean pulled off his clothes and pulled on his sleep pants, smiling at the tent his cock made.

He got in bed and pulled his cock put of the sleep pants. He gathered the pre-cum that was running out of it and began to run his hand up and down. He ran a thumb over the head every few passes.  He thought about Cas naked, under him. How it would feel to be inside Cas. He thought about how Cas sounded when he was getting fucked.

Dean moaned and his hand went faster of its own volition. He came hard, gasping. He wiped up and went into a blissful sleep.

 

When he woke up the next morning, his phone told him he had a text.

**Received 6:15:  I dreamed about you and it was so hot, it woke me up. Let’s have brunch together. I’ll pick you up at 11**

Dean was thrilled. He texted back.

**Sent 8:10:  Awesome! I’ll be ready.**

Dean jumped up and ran to the showers.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns about Cas' past.

Cas picked him up. He laughed when he did, saying, “So, what’s gayer than brunch?”

Dean grinned, “Not much of anything.”

They kissed lightly and Cas drove them to a little café where they could sit outside. The weather was perfect and Cas was in another tank top that took Dean’s breath away.

They chatted while they ate. Discussed music, classes and life in general.

Dean asked Cas about his family.

Cas sighed. “They are richer than God, snooty as hell and generally a pain in my ass.”

 

Dean asked, “Are you out to them?”

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah, they know. My mom and brother took it well; dad is still trying to deal with it. What about your family?’

 

It was Dean’s turn to sigh. “I’m still in the closet with them. I doubt my dad would even try to deal. My mom’s dead but my brother knows. We haven’t talked about it, but he knows.”

 

Cas looked sad. “I’m sorry about your mom, and that your dad is, well, a homophobe.”

 

Dean answered, “My mon died a long time ago. And my dad is a real bastard. Drinks too much. I don’t go home much.”

 

Cas looked sadder yet.

 

Dean waved his hand. “It’s all okay. Don’t let my family bring you down. It’s a beautiful day and here we are together. So let’s enjoy it.”

Cas smiled and brightened. “You’re right. Let’s go back to your room.”

 

Dean got a little excited. He wasn’t sure he could keep his hands off Cas if they were alone in his room.

 

They walked into Dean’s room. Dean closed the door and locked it.

Cas sat on the bed. Dean went and sat next to him. Cas put a hand on each side of Dean’s face and kissed him deeply. Dean responded and the kiss became wet and probing. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips.

They were laying down now. Cas was kissing Dean and had his hand under Dean’s shirt. He ran his hand up and down Dean’s back. Dean was wrapped around Cas. He threw his leg over Cas’, so it was in between Cas’ legs. Cas moaned.

Cas began to rub his crotch against Dean’s thigh. Dean was so hard in his pants, it hurt.

Finally, Cas pulled his face away and said, “Dean, Dean. We’ve got to stop. I’m getting way too worked up.”

He quit moving and Dean lifted his head. “Cas…”

“No. Dean, no. It’s too soon for me. I need to get to know you better. I… I have some issues. I want us to get to know each other and see if this can go somewhere. If we fuck now, it may ruin things.”

  
Dean sighed. “You’re right. It’s just really hard to stop with you.”

Cas nodded. “I know.”

They sat up. Just doing that little movement made Dean’s cock throb.

Cas said, “I’d better go.” He shifted on the bed, “Well, in a couple minutes anyway.” He grinned.

Dean looked down and saw that Cas was hard in his pants as well.

 

Dean said quietly, “Cas, we’re going to have to talk about your issues, you know.”

Cas looked at the wall. “I know, but not now. Soon, I promise.”

 

Cas got up to leave. Dean stood up even though he was still hard. They hugged and Cas left. He promised to text Dean later.

 

Dean lay down on his bed and thought about Cas. He wondered what the ‘issues’ could be. He really liked Cas, and hoped they could continue seeing one another. After a while he fell asleep.

Sometime later, his phone chirping woke him up. It was a text from Cas.

 

**Received 9:58:  From Cas   Dean please don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry about how I reacted. I really like you.**

Dean hurried to answer.

**Sent 10:02: To Cas   Cas, I’m not mad at you. I really like you too. I just need to understand where you are coming from.**

He waited. Finally,

**Received 10;21: From Cas  I know. How about we get together tomorrow after dinner and talk. I’m ready, I promise.**

Dean responded.

**Sent 10:27: To Cas   That’s a date. I’ll come by your place at 6:30?**

The phone chirped.

**Received 10:30: From Cas   Great. See you then.**

Dean felt a lot better when he went to bed.

 

 

When Dean walked into English, Cas was there, as usual. He smiled brightly at Dean, who smiled back. Dean took his seat behind Cas.

During class, Dean leaned forward to look at Cas’ laptop. Cas typed out, “Hey sexy” and Dean grinned. Then Cas typed, “I can explain everything tonight, thanks for giving me a chance.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and squeezed.

 

After class. Cas came out and walked up to Dean. He stood very close and whispered in Dean’s ear, “See you later.”

Dean nodded and Cas left.

 

Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. “Wow, you too got close quick.”

Dean looked at her and said, “You Have no idea.”

He walked away, leaving Charlie with a surprised look on her face.

 

Dean couldn’t eat. He was too nervous. He was driving himself nuts trying to figure out what was up with Cas. Finally, it was time to go.

He drove to Cas’ dorm and Cas was waiting outside for him. Cas got in the car and said, “Where’s a good place to talk?”

Dean drove them to a park nearby. They went and sat on a picnic table.

Cas took in a deep breath and let it out. “I’ll just start at the beginning.”

“Always a good place to start,” Dean said,

Cas began. “It started two and a half years ago, when I was a junior in high school. I met a guy. We hit it off right away. I thought he was the greatest guy in the world. I slept with him on our first date. I thought he was great in bed, but I was a virgin so I didn’t really have anything to compare with. We started dating, and I was head over heels in love with him.

Cas sighed deeply. “We dated for over a year. I was young and I thought we’d always be together. Then, in my Senior year, I caught him cheating. I found out he’d been cheating the entire time. In fact, I was just one of a group of guys he had on the string. He really hurt me. And I vowed I’d never get into that situation again, Dean. I need to get to know a guy. I haven’t been with anyone since him. I just need time to get comfortable with you. I hope you understand.”

Dean had listened and gotten both sadder and angrier as Cas went on. He thought he’s like to meet that sucker in a dark alley. But right now, Cas needed him.

“Cas, I understand completely. That dumbass had no idea what he had in you. I could cheerfully kick his ass for hurting you. But, we’ll take just as much time as you need. As far as getting to know me, I’m an open book.”

Cas smiled and hugged Dean. Dean held Cas in his arms. Man, he really liked Cas. He just hoped Cas could get past this fairly soon. Dean wanted Cas so bad.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “There’s one other thing I need to tell you.”

Dean sat back and looked at Cas questioningly.

“The way I found out he was cheating. He gave me the clap.” Cas looked down, ashamed.

Dean saw red. “That fucker. I’d kill him with my bare hands.” And he lifted Cas’ face with his hand.

“Babe, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Trusting someone you care about is a good thing. It makes you a sweet person. He’s the one who should be ashamed. Fuck him.”             

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, we get some smut!

Dean sat awhile, just holding Cas. Then he pulled away and said, “Let’s go get some coffee.”

Cas nodded, so Dean grabbed his hand and led him back to the car. Dean drove the to a small coffee shop that was open late. They each got house blend and then sat in a booth in a corner. Dean sat on the same side as Cas. Dean put one arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Dean sipped his coffee. “Cas, you are a sweet, trusting guy. And those are good qualities. They make you special. Don’t let one asshat dick make you question yourself. “

Cas smiled at him. “you have a real way with words, Winchester, ‘Asshat dick?’ just rolls off the tongue. I can’t understand why you are struggling in English.”

Dean bumped him in the arm. “It’s all your fault I got behind in English. Looking at the back of your head is very addicting.”

Cas got an ‘ah shucks’ look that made Dean laugh.

 

They finished their coffee and Dean drove Cas back to his dorm. Cas turned in the seat and said to Dean, “Thank you for being understanding. It means the world to me.” He kissed Dean and got out.

Dean drove back to his dorm and went to his room. He felt bad for what Cas went through. He also felt really angry at the guy who hurt him.

He couldn’t sleep. Finally, he reached inside his sleep pants and grabbed his dick. He fantasized about fucking Cas and came pretty quickly. After he cleaned up, he slept like a drunken baby.

 

On Tuesdays he didn’t have a class with Cas. He texted him.

**Sent 2:45: To Cas   Hey babe. How is your day going? I miss you.**

He got an immediate response.

**Received 2:48: From Cas   Hey yourself. I miss you 2. Day is ok. Yours?**

Dean grinned and typed out:

**Sent 2:54: To Cas   Day is ok but bleak without you**

Dean’s phone chirped.

**Received 2:59: Fro Cas   Are you trying to flirt with me, Winchester? If you are, you are succeeding. Pick me up after dinner again?**

Dean grinned like a fool.

**Sent 3:04: To Cas   It’s a date! See you about 6:30.**

Cas sent back a smiley face.

 

When Dean drove up, Cas was waiting for him outside again. He jumped in the car.

Dean asked, “Where to?”

Cas smiled, “Your room.”

Dean felt that flutter again. He just started up the car and drove.

 

They got inside Dean’s room ad Cas pushed Dean up against the door and kissed him passionately.  Dean responded right away.

Cas turned his around and headed for the bed. Dean fell back with Cas on top of him. Cas rolled to the side and just kept kissing Dean. Their tongues clashed.

Cas ran his hand up under Dean’s shirt and ran all over his chest. He paused and pinched Dean’s nipples.

Dean was running his hand down Cas’ chest to his belt line. Dean ran a finger around the waistband of Cas’ jeans.

Finally, Dean broke away. “Cas, wait. Are you sure you know what you’re doing here?”

Cas just nodded and pulled Dean back in for a kiss.

Dean was so hard it almost hurt. In fact, it did hurt. Dean moaned and rubbed his cock on Cas’ thigh.

 

Cas whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “We need to take these clothes off.”

Dean sat up and began to strip. Cas did the same.

 

They were nude. They lay in a tangle, kissing and touching everywhere. Both of their cocks were dripping pre-cum. Dean ached for Cas,

Dean said in a growly voice, “Cas, I want to fuck you so bad, I can taste it, Please, can I fuck you?”

Cas nodded. He turned on his back. Dean got between Cas’ legs and pulled them apart and pushed up. Cas grabbed his thighs and lifted them. Dean just looked at Cas tight, pink hole.

Dean reached over to his bedside table and grabbed lube. He poured some in his hand and put some on Cas, who moaned at Dean’s touch. Dean lubed up his fingers and gently pushed his middle finger into Cas. Cas groaned and actually pushed against it.

Encouraged, Dean moved his finger inside Cas. He found Cas’ prostate and rubbed it. Cas gasped and arched his back. Dean fucked his finger in and out of Cas for a bit, then added another one. Cas sucked in a big breath and pushed against them. Dean scissored them back and forth, opening Cas up as much as possible. Then Dean rolled a condom on his throbbing cock.

Finally, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He moved up over Cas and looked him in those amazing blue eyes. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as Dean grabbed his cock and guided it to Cas’ hole. He pressed just the head in and paused, looking at Cas to make sure he was okay. Cas nodded and Dean pushed in all the way.

Cas moaned and pushed against Dean. Dean pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Cas and then he pushed back in. Cas pushed against his thrust, and they established a rhythm.

Dean was in heaven. Cas was tight and hot inside. Cas had closed his eyes tight, but Dean kept looking at him. He wanted to make sure everything was good for Cas.

Cas began to groan, and then Dean felt hot sperm hit his chest. He looked down to see another string of cum come out of Cas and splash onto his belly.

Cas’ hole tightened and released on Dean’s cock and Dean felt his climax rising up from his balls to his belly and out. He came so hard he felt light-headed for a moment. He put his head on Cas’ chest and tried to catch his breath.

Then he rolled onto his side and pulled off the condom. He tossed it in the general direction of the trash can.

Dean got up on one elbow and kissed Cas. Cas was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Cas looked at Dean intently. “That was amazing, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, it really was.”

 

They lay together, Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean held Cas in his arms.

After a bit, Dean said to Cas, “I want you to fuck me.”

Cas looked at him surprised. “Dean, I was always a bottom before. I’ve never...”

 

Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips. “It’s not like you don’t know how. I really want you to.”

Cas smiled and nodded.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. And more Smut.

Cas moved up and kissed Dean. He moved down Dean’s throat, kissing and nipping with his teeth. He bit Dean’s nipples, which got him a deep moan from Dean. He ran his tounge down Dean’s belly to the base of his cock, but he bypassed it completely. Instead he moved down between Dean’s legs. Dean lifted his legs, giving Cas access to his hole. Cas put his mouth on it. Dean gasped and arched his back. Cas held him down firmly by his hips.

Cas ran his tounge around Dean’s hole, then shoved the tip of his tounge into Dean. Dean moaned loudly. Cas pushed and pulled his tongue in and out of Dean. Dean had a death grip in the bedspread. After a while, Cas got lube and lubed up fingers, He pushed two into Dean. Dean gasped but pushed against them.

Cas worked Dean open. When He felt that Dean was open enough. He got on a condom and lubed it up. He told Dean to roll over.

Dean flipped over onto his stomach. Cas lay on top of him and pushed his cock into Dean. Cas was thick, and Dean groaned at the width but pushed against Cas to signal he was okay. Cas pushed in until he bottomed out and then left his cock there for Dean to get used to.

Then he began to fuck Dean hard. He thrust in and pulled back, gaining a rhythm that had Dean muttering, “Oh fuck, Cas… oh fuck, good, it’s good… fuck…”

Cas lasted a long time. Dean’s cock was rubbing on the bed and eventually, he came from the friction. Cas felt him tighten up on Cas’ cock and Cas felt heat start in his belly. He plunged in and held, then he came… hard. He threw back his head and said, “Oh fuck.” Then he laid on Dean for a moment while he collected himself. Then he ditched the condom.

Then he got on Dean’s side. Dean was panting and sweating. He struggled to catch his breath. He turned over and looked at Cas with amazement on his face.

“Damn, Cas. That was incredible. And you’ve never topped before? Are you shitting me?”

Cas grinned. “First time.”

Dean smiled and said, “You were made for topping then. I believe we will be switching a lot. I mean, as long as that’s what you want.”

 

Cas said firmly, “Yeah, that’s what I want.”

Dean kissed him.

“I am one lucky man.”

 

They laid down under the covers. Dean asked Cas if he needed the alarm set and Cas said no. They spooned, with Casas the little spoon, and they were asleep in no time.

 

Dean woke up in the middle if the night and sighed contentedly. Cas was still spooned up against him and Dean put his arm around him. Cas murmured in his sleep and Dean smiled, and went back to sleep.

 

Cas woke up early and had to piss. Dean was asleep with his arm around Cas. Cas gently moved it and sat up on the edge of the bed. He quietly stood up and grabbed Dean’s sleep pants that were over the back of a chair. He pulled them on, and they just barely stayed up on his hip bones.

He left the room and went down the hall. He found the bathroom and pissed. He washed his hands and went back to Dean’s room. He very quietly opened the door, and saw Dean was awake and looking at him with a smirk.

“You took my sleep pants.”

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah. They were the only thing around.”

Dean looked at him. “Having some trouble keeping them up, sport?”

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean. Dean grinned. “Hey, don’t show me that unless you intend to use it.”

 

Cas smirked. “Oh I’ll use it, buddy.”

 

Dean told Cas he needed the sleep pants to go and piss. Cas pulled them off, and stood there naked. Dean ran his eyes over Cas, pulled on the sleep pants and left. He went and pissed, washed his hands and hurried back to his room.

He walked in to see Cas laying naked on the bed. Just the sight made his cock begin to fill. He pulled off the sleep pants and Cas chuckled.

“I guess you see something you like, huh Winchester?”

Dean was quick to answer, “Hell yeah I do.”

 

They seemed to have decided to skip class. Neither of them were making any moves to dress and leave anyway. Dean got in beside Cas and kissed him. His tongue invaded Cas‘ mouth.

While he kissed Cas, his hand wandered over Cas, chest, his belly and down to his cock. It was filling, and Dean brushed his hand over it. It responded right away. But Dean was headed somewhere south of there.

He pushed on Cas’ thigh and he opened his legs. Dean’s hand went into Cas’ ass crack and his fingers played around Cas’ hole. Cas moaned into Dean’ mouth.

Dean broke away from the kiss and moved down. He got the lube and put some on his hand. He slipped a lubed-up finger into Cas. Cas moaned again. Then Dean leaned over and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Ca gasped. Dean sucked the entire length into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat.

Dean swirled his tongue around the shaft, and then sucked up and down. He swiped his tongue along the slit and tasted pre-cum.

All the while he was blowing Cas, his fingers were fucking his hole. He was up to three fingers, which he could tell was the absolute limit for Cas.

Cas was moaning and had fists full of sheet in his hands. He was rolling his head from side-to-side. Dean kept up the suction on his cock as he moved his mouth up and down until he heard Cas gasp, “Dean. Gonna cum.”

Cas filled his mouth with salty cum. Dean swallowed every drop and sucked the head for more. Cas cried out. Dean grabbed a condom and rolled it on.

Then Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and moved over him. He put Cas’ legs on his shoulders and pushed in. Cas groaned and pushed against him. Dean shoved in and yanked back out hard. Dean felt like a wind man, it was so good in Cas. He never slowed down until he came so hard he saw stars.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut and more fluff.

Cas lay there, trying to catch his breath. Dean was pretty much doing the same thing, lying next to him. When Cas could breathe again, he said, “Damn, Dean. That was… Fuck I don’t even have a word for what that was. Amazing? Incredible? Awesome? They don’t even come close.”

Dean was still panting, but he managed to say, “Uh, thanks, baby. I was inspired by you.”

 

They laid there for a while. Finally, Cas asked Dean about his old boyfriends.

“Shit, Cas. I don’t really have any. I’ve had sex with a lot of guys, but I’ve never been in what you would call a relationship. I just never found anyone I wanted to be with. Until you. I really want us to work out, Cas.”

Cas said, “I really want that too, Dean.”

 

They decided they were hungry, so they got up and dressed. Dean drove to a diner near his dorm and they sat in a booth together. Dean ordered a huge breakfast, it made Cas laugh. Cas ordered pancakes.

Dean asked, “What?”

 

Ca just grinned and answered, “You are a very enthusiastic eater. I like it.”

Dean just blushed.

Cas said, “I like it when you blush, too.”

That just made Dean blush more.

 

They talked while they waited for their food.

Dean told Cas how much he really, really liked him.

Cas smiled sweetly. “I really like you too, Dean. I’m amazed that I met someone like you. I had pretty much given up on meeting anyone here. It seems like most of the gays at this college are real dicks.”

That made Dean laugh with his whole body. When he could talk he said, “Yeah, that’s pretty much my experience too. But I love how you put it.”

 

Their food came and talking had to stop while Dean inhaled his meal.

 

After Dean had finished, he asked Cas what he wanted to do since they weren’t going to classes.

Cas looked thoughtful. “You know, besides the obvious,” Cas winked and Dean felt a thrill go through him, “I think I’d like to go to the park.”

Dean laughed. “You are a cheap date, Cas. The park it is.”

 

They drove to a park. Cas and Dean got out and Cas walked to the swings. He sat down and began to swing back and forth. Dean got behind him and pushed. Cas went higher and higher, with a look of pure pleasure on his face.

Finally, Dean stopped him and bent over. He kissed Cas intensely. Cas responded and they clung to one another. Cas stood up and Dean pulled him closer. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and Cas put his arms on Dean’s back.

Dean never felt like this before. He had kissed a lot of guys, but never felt this thrill, this deep electric shock that went down to his toes.

Dean pulled back and said, “Jesus, Cas, you’re killing me. I just… want…”

Cas looked into his eyes, “I know. Me too.”

 

They drove to Cas’ dorm. In his room, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him more. He could feel Cas’ hard cock pressed against his thigh. He put his hand over it and listened to Cas moan.

“Want you to fuck me, Cas.”

Cas pulled Dean to the bed and pushed him down on it. Dean pulled his T shirt over his head pulled while Cas unbuttoned his jeans. Cas pulled down Dean’s zipper and yanked his pants and boxers off, with help from Dean lifting his hips. Dean toed out of his shoes and his socks came off with his pants. He lay there naked, his cock standing up and dripping pre-cum.

Dean watched Cas strip. When he was naked, he lay next to Dean and kissed Dean’s throat. He bit and Dean gasped. Cas sucked a mark onto Dean that would be there for days. Dean loved it.

Cas bit Dean’s nipples on his way down. Dean moaned, “Shit. Cas, so good…”

Cas continued down. He got between Dean’s legs and Dean spread wide and lifted them.

Cas smiled at the sight. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s hole and Dean gasped. Cas smiled again.

Cas licked Dean’s hole and shoved his tongue into him. Dean practically came off the bed, but Cas held him down by his hips. Cas continued to lick and tongue Dean until Dean was almost screaming. Cas needed to keep Dean quieter so he stopped. He got lube and lubed up his hand and Dean’s hole.

Dean was panting and gasping. Cas shoved two fingers into Dean and Dean moaned and pushed on them. Cas scissored Dean open. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on.

Cas moved up and put Dean’s legs on his shoulders. He pushed his cock into Dean, never stopping until he was fully in. Then he held, letting Dean relax and get used to him.

 

It hurt when Cas pushed into him, but Dean loved the pain. He wanted it so badly. When Cas paused, Dean relaxed. He took a deep breath. Then Cas began to fuck him. Dean met every thrust with one of his own. The got into a rhythm. Dean forced himself to open his eyes and look at Cas. Cas was looking down at him. He had a look of pure passion on his face.

Dean moaned, “Oh fuck Cas. It’s go fucking good…”

Cas smiled down at him.

Cas leaned down and kissed him. He shoved his tongue into Cas’ mouth and tasted him.

Then Cas threw back his head and his thrust got erratic. It drove Dean over the edge and he came all over his belly.

“Fuck, Dean. I’m gonna cum…”

Cas thrust in one last time and held there.

Dean grabbed him and pulled him down onto his chest. He held him until they both caught their breath.

Cas lifted up and asked, “Did you cum?’

Dean smiled. “Oh yeah, can’t you feel it?”

Cas looked down and saw the sticky cum that now covered both of them. He laughed.

 

After they cleaned up, they just held one another. Cas sighed contentedly. Dean kissed his messy hair. They both slept for a while.

It was dark when Dean woke up. Cas was still asleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder. There was a little puddle of drool on Dean’s shoulder under Cas’ mouth. Dean smiled, he thought it was adorable.

Cas startled and woke up. He self-consciously wiped his mouth and swiped at the drool on Dean’ shoulder. Dean couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

Cas cut him a look. That just made Dean laugh louder. He hugged Cas to him.

“You are such a sweetie,” Dean told Cas.

 

“Why? Because I drooled on you?” Cas asked defensively.

 

Dean Nodded. “Exactly because you drooled on me baby.”

Cas finally relented and smiled.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble looms.

They drug themselves out of bed and went to dinner in the dorm cafeteria. Dean loaded up his tray again, and Cas laughed at him.

“You love food almost as much as you like sex.”

 

“Damn straight” Dean said with his mouth full. “Life’s pleasures.”

 

After dinner, Cas told him that they couldn’t sleep together tonight,

“I have got to get some studying done and I will never read a page with you there. We are in college, after all. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Den was sad but agreed. He kissed Cas and drove back to his dorm.

In his room, he got out his books, but his room smelled like Cas and sex. He couldn’t concentrate, so he took his stuff to the main room and sat down to get to work.

It was late when he got caught up. He went back to his room, stripped and fell in the bed. He pulled the pillow that smelled the most like Cas up to his face. He slept with it all night.

 

He woke up in the morning to his phone chirping.

**Received 8:10: From Cas   Good morning! The only way I could sleep was because my bed smelled like you.**

Dean smiled and wrote back.

**Sent 8:14: To Cas   Good morning baby. I slept with a pillow that smelled like you plastered to my face.**

The phone chirped.

**Received 8:19: From Cas   We’re kind of pathetic. Will I see you this evening, say after dinner?**

Dean hurried to reply.

**Sent 8:22: To Cas   Not pathetic, just hung up on each other. I think it’s awesome. And hell yeah, I’ll be over about 6:30**

Dean waited for a reply. It took a while and he was getting nervous. Finally…

**Received 8:45: From Cas   Sorry! Some asshole came in and asked me a question about my Psych class. 6:30 is great. I’m counting the minutes!**

Dean texted back a heart. He didn’t care that it was sappy.

 

Dean made it through his classes and actually paid attention and got a decent grade on a pop quiz. He was feeling pretty good.

He studied a little and went to dinner. He was so anxious to see Cas, he could hardly eat. And for him, that was saying something.

Dean drove to Cas’ dorm. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on Cas’ door. Cas opened the door but he had a strange look on his face. He let Dean in, and there was a guy sitting on a chair. Dean looked at him, and he glared back.

“Is this him, Cassie? The object of your affections?”

Now Dean was glaring.

Cas looked upset. “Dean, this is Raphael. He was my boyfriend in high school.”

 

“Oh,” said Dean, “The one who couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

 

Raphael smiled, “I see you’ve told him about me. I’m touched.”

Dean was angry, “Now look here…”

 

Cas shouted, “Enough! Raphael, you are about a year and a half too damn late. Now get out of here.”

Raphael stood up and looked at Cas with a leer. “I’m going to win you back. I told you I made a huge mistake. All I want is you.”

Cas pointed out the door, which he had opened. “Get out.”

Raphael left.

Cas turned to Dean. “I’m so sorry. He just showed up at my door. I don’t even know how he found me.”

 

Dean was angry at the guy but not at Cas. He stepped up and hugged Cas.

“So, he wants you back?”

 

Cas sighed. “So he says, I personally think he’s full of shit. And I told him so.”

 

Dean thought to himself that they hadn’t seen the last of Raphael.

Cas was upset by the sudden appearance of Raphael. He and Dean lay in the bed, fully clothed. Dean just held Cas. Cas sighed a lot. Dean wished with all his heart he could somehow fix this and make Cas smile again. He kissed Cas on top on his head and said, “Everything’s gonna be fine, Cas. Stop worrying.”

Cas pulled away and looked at Den. “You don’t know him. I do. This isn’t over.”

 

All Dean could do is hold him. He rubbed his hand over Cas’ back. They fell asleep like that.

Sometime in the night, Cas turned over and Dean snuggled up behind him, spooning him and holding him tightly.

They woke up early. Cas kissed Dean and this led to a long session of kissing and touching. Dean wanted Cas to fuck him so badly he could taste it, but there really wasn’t time.

Finally, they had to get up. Dean needed to go home and take a shower and change his clothes. Cas had a class to get to. They kissed goodbye and Dean left. Reluctantly.

 

Later, Dean texted Cas.

**Sent 2:47: To Cas   Hey baby. How are things going? I’m free the rest of the day. When can I see you?**

He tried to study while he waited for a response. At last, his phone chirped.

**Received 3:45: From Cas   I’m done now too. I’ll come over in about a half an hour.**

Dean texted right back.

**Sent 3:50: To Cas   Awesome. See you then.**

 

Cas got there at 4:30. Dean pulled him into the room and hugged him. He kissed Cas deeply and Cas responded. They went to the bed.

Laying in each other’s arms, Dean asked about Cas’ day. Cas said it went well and there was no sign of Raphael.

Dean was relieved. He really didn’t trust that guy.

They started making out. Things were heating up when Cas’ phone rang. Cas glanced at it and got pale.

He showed Dean the screen and it said, “Raphael”.

Dean sat up and said, “What the hell?”

Cas looked really upset. He didn’t answer it, but got notified there was a message.

He dialed the number and listened. He looked like he was afraid.

Dean grabbed the phone and replayed the message.

“ **Hey Cassie. What are you doing in his room? I don’t like you with him. Leave.** ”

Dean was infuriated. “That fucker. I’ll kill him with my bare hands.”

Cas still looked scared.

“Cas, baby, I would never let him hurt you. You stay here with me. You understand?”

Cas nodded.

 

Dean’s mind was racing. This fucker was stalking Cas and he had to keep Cas safe. He needed a plan.

But in the meantime, he comforted Cas. He kissed and stroked him, holding him close.

After a bit, Cas fell asleep. Dean laid there, holding Cas and thinking things through.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Cas woke up, Dean was still out like a light. Cas had to piss, so he got up and walked to the bathroom. He rinsed his mouth, and ran his fingers through his messy hair although it really didn’t help.  
When he got back to Dean’s room, Dean was up and looking concerned.  
“Cas, where were you? I woke up and you were gone.”  
Cas smiled and said, “I just took a piss, Dean. It’s okay.”  
Dean looked sheepish.  
“I’m just worried about you.”

Cas sighed. “I know you are. I wish I could make you stop.”

Dean growled, “I won’t stop until that fucker is gone for good.”

Dean’s phone chirped. He opened up the message center.  
Received 7:32: From Unknown I know he spent the night. You’re fucking him. He’s mine.

Dean’s mouth fell open. How the fuck did he get Dean’s number? It was obvious he had been watching the dorm all night. Dean looked out his window but didn’t see any sign of him.  
Cas grabbed the phone and read the message. He gasped.  
Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“It’s okay, baby. Everything is going to be fine, I promise.”

Cas insisted they go to their English class. Dean changed clothes and they headed out. Dean kept a watchful eye for Raphael following them but didn’t see any sign of him.  
In class, Dean tried to keep things light. He looked over Cas’ shoulder at his notes, just like he always did. Cas just kept taking notes.  
Finally, Cas wrote out, ‘I wish we were back in your room, fooling around.’  
Dean grinned and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Just as soon as class is over, baby.”

Class ended. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they walked out of the building. Raphael was leaning against a tree, smirking at them.  
Dean charged up to him and said, “You need to stay away from Cas. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. If I see you around him again, I’ll kick your sorry ass.”  
Raphael smiled. “Do, please. I’ll have you arrested and then I’ll have Cassie all to myself.”  
Dean turned around, grabbed Cas’ hand and led him away.  
They went back to Dean’s room. Once they were inside, Dean started kissing Cas. He began to take Cas’ clothes off. He whispered hotly in Cas’ ear. “Want you to fuck me baby. Will you fuck me, please?”  
Cas nodded. Dean continued to strip Cas and then pushed him onto the bed. Dean hurried and stripped himself. He lay down next to Cas.  
Cas began to kiss him fiercely. He had a handful of Dean’ hair and pulled his head back for kisses that were hard and needy. His tongue invaded Dean’s mouth and explored every part of it.  
Then he licked and kissed his way down Dean’s throat to his collarbone. He bit it and sucked a mark onto it. He moved down and bit and sucked on Dean’s nipples. Dean was moaning.  
Cas licked down Dean’s belly. Dean’s cock was rigid and leaking pre-cum. Cas swiped his tongue across the slit and Dean gasped. Cas sucked on the head of Dean’s cock to get more pre-cum.  
Then he moved down between Dean’s legs. Dean spread and lifted them. Cas swiped his tongue over Dean’s hole and listened to him gasp and moan more.  
Cas kissed down the inside of Dean’s thighs. He got lube and lubed up Dean’s hole, and pushed one finger in him. Dean fucked himself on it. Cas got a condom on and then he told Dean to get on his hands and knees when he pulled his finger out.  
Dean was on his hand and knees in a second. He buried his face in a pillow.  
Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and pushed his cock deep. Dean moaned, “oh fuck yeah… so good Cas…”  
Cas fucked Dean hard. He rammed in and pulled back out like it was the last time he’d ever get to fuck anyone. Dean whimpered but pushed back against every thrust.  
Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Yeah, baby, take it. Take it deep. Gonna fuck you till you can’t walk.”  
Dean grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off in rhythm to Cas’ onslaught. It wasn’t long before he came. Cas just kept fucking him.  
Cas pulled back on Dean’s hips every trust into him. The sound of their slapping against each other was loud in the room.   
At last, Cas threw back his head and his thrusts became more erratic. He thrust in and came hard. He sort of collapsed on Dean’s back.  
Dean lowered himself until he was lying on the bed with Cas on top of him. He listened to Cas’ panting.  
Cas moved off Dean and laid down next to him. He was still catching his breath. Dean rolled over to look at him.  
“You okay, baby? Dean asked quietly.

Cas looked at him, and said, “Yeah, but are you? I didn’t mean to hurt you if I did. I’m sorry, I just… Got carried away I guess.”

Dean kissed him. “I’m fine. Actually, it was kind of great. I’ve never had my brains fucked out before.”  
Cas chuckled.  
Dean said, “Really, Cas, I can handle rough.”

Cas grinned at him. “That’s great to hear, because it seems like I kind of enjoy rough.” Cas blushed a little. It was adorable.  
Cas sighed. “I really need to go home, you know? All my books are there, and my clothes, and I need a shower.”

Dean thought for a minute. “I could bring my stuff and stay, if you want that is.”  
Cas nodded. “That would be great.”  
So Dean gathered up his books and notebooks, some clothes and his incidentals like his toothbrush and comb. He put it all in a duffle and they walked together to his car.  
When he opened the door, a smell hit him. He looked in and there was a dead bird on the seat.  
“Son of a bitch. I’m gonna kill that bitch.”  
He pulled the dead bird out of his car and threw it into the bushes. He looked at Cas and had looked stricken. He was pale and looked close to tears.  
Dean went around to hug him. “It’s okay, baby, really. He can’t scare me off or gross me out. Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael hurts Cas, and Dean hurts Raphael.

When they got back to Cas’ room, Dean set about comforting Cas. Cas hadn’t said a word all the way back and Dean was really concerned.

Raphael hadn’t done a single thing they could take to the cops. He was careful, and smart. Dean was convinced he was going to have to somehow take care of this situation himself. But at the moment, he needed to take care of Cas.

He led Cas to the bed, fully clothed, and had him lie down. Then Dean laid next to him, holding him close.

“It’s okay, baby. It’ll be fine. We’ll get rid of him, I promise. Please don’t be scared. I would never let anything happen to you.”

He kissed Cas’ face.

Cas sighed and relaxed against him.

“I just don’t want him to mess up things between you and me, Dean. I made some bad choices years ago and now, I’m paying for it. Please, don’t let him come between us. Dean, I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest.

Dean lifted Cas’ face to look at him. “Cas, nothing is ever going to come between us. Do you hear me? I love you too, you goof. I love you so much.”

Cas had tears in his eyes. Dean kissed him tenderly.

The kisses became passionate. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth and then kissed his throat.

Dean pulled Cas’ T shirt off. He sucked on Cas’ nipples until they were little marbles. He ran his tongue around Cas’ belly.

Den undid Cas’ jeans and pulled them down. Cas lifted his hips and let Dean pull his jeans and boxers off. Dean pulled off Cas’ shoes and socks and then drug his pants off.

Dean stood up and took his clothes off. Cas watched his every move, those piercing blue eyes glued to him.

Dean crawled over Cas and looked at Cas’ hard cock, standing up with pre-cum glistening on the head. Dean took the head in his mouth and sucked the pre-cum out of it. Cas groaned.

Dean sucked a little more, then he moved down and pushed Cas’ legs apart. Cas raised them. Dean kissed Cas’ hole and listened to him moan. Damn, Dean loved that sound. Dean rolled a condom on.

Dean rimmed Cas for a while, until at last, he couldn’t take it anymore. He sat back on his heels and pulled Cas towards him. He watched his cock slide into Cas. Cas’ hole opened for his cock and wrapped around it so tightly. Dean rolled his hips and watched his cock move in and out of Cas.

“Fuck, Cas, it’s so beautiful, watching my cock go in you. So hot…”

Then Dean leaned forward and began to fuck Cas in earnest. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and met every thrust.

Then Dean laid back and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas gasped and sat on Dean’s cock. He put his hands on Dean’s hips and fucked up and down. Dean lay there and just let Cas do what he wanted. He held Cas’ hips lightly. Cas pulled up and rammed himself back down on Dean’s cock until Dean couldn’t stop himself. He came so hard he felt light headed. He looked down, and Cas came at the exact same time.

Dean smiled and gathered up some of the cum on his fingers. He put it in his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. Then he got more, and put his fingers in Cas’ mouth, who sucked them greedily. Cas laid down next to Dean and grabbed a T shirt from the floor and wiped Dean off. He cleaned himself up and tossed the T carelessly aside. Dean ditched the condom.

They cuddled up against each other. Cas had his head on Dean’s chest and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

Dean said, “I love you, Cas. So damn much.”

Cas murmured from Dean’s chest, “I love you too. So damn much.”

Dean stayed with Cas for a couple of days. He walked Cas to class when he could. Things seemed quiet.

Then Dean got a frantic call from Charlie. Someone had broken into Dean’s room and trashed it. The Dorm mother wanted him back there to check things out and see if anything was stolen.

Cas decided to stay in his room until Dean got back. Dean made him lock the door and said he’s be back as quick as he could.

 

Dean was walking around his room when his phone rang. It was Cas so he quickly answered. He heard Raphael in the distance, threatening Cas. Cas was trying to calm him down. It was all muffled but he could hear things clearly. Dean yelled for Charlie to call the cops to Cas’ room as he ran for his car.

He had the phone on speaker next to him while he drove like a maniac to Cas’ dorm. He heard Raphael hitting Cas. Dean was insane with anger. Cas was begging Raphael to stop.

Dean screeched to a stop and jumped out of his car. He ran to Cas’ room, pushing aside the people who had gathered at the noise but weren’t doing a damn thing to help.

Dean rushed in and saw Cas on the floor, bleeding. Raphael was standing over him with a raised fist, ready to hit Cas again.

Dean jumped him and hit him in the face. Raphael wet down like he had been shot. Dean stood over him and hit him again and again, until a cop pulled him off.

Dean came back to himself. He went to Cas and knelt down. Cas’ right eye was swollen shut and his cheek was bloodied. HIs lip was split and bloody as well. Dean pulled Cas to him and just kept saying, “Oh baby, baby, please be all right. Baby I love you.”

The cops hauled Raphael away after talking to Dean. Paramedics checked out Cas, but Cas refused to go to the hospital. He just wanted to stay with Dean. They patched him up and said he’s probably be fine in a few days.

The paramedics left ice packs for Cas’ eye. Dean got Cas in bed and put one on his eye. Then he just held Cas while Cas cried his eyes out.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all good... and smut.

Dean slept a little, leaning on the headboard after Cas had gone to sleep. Cas had cried for awhile and then just drifted off to sleep. Dean kept the ice pack on his eye for a little bit but then he just took it off and let Cas sleep peacefully.

He woke up right away when he felt Cas move. He looked down and into Cas’ eye. The other one was still swollen shut.

“Hey baby.” Dean said softly.

Cas tried to smile but winced at his split lip. It broke Dean’s heart.

Dean kissed Cas very softly.

“Other than your eye and your lip, how do you feel?”

Cas sighed.

“Like I got the ever loving fuck beat out of me.”

Dean was so sad. “I’m so fucking sorry. I should have been here. I never should have gotten sucked in by him trashing my room.”

 

Ca was quick to say, “You can’t blame yourself, Dean. You had to go. He just set it all up very carefully. And now, at least, he’s in jail and I’m alive, thanks to you.”

Dean just lightly kissed him again. And then he put more ice on Cas’ eye.

“Augh, I hate ice.” Cas pulled away.

Dean put it back on him, saying “Oh no you don’t. Hate it or not, you’re gonna keep ice on that thing for a while.”

Cas grumbled but let Dean hold the ice on him.

 

 

Later that day, a detective showed up and talked to Cas for a long time, asking questions about Raphael and their previous relationship. Cas answered everything.

The detective told them that Raphael was being charged with aggravated assault, which was a serious felony. He would probably be in jail for a long time.

That was a big relief to both Cas and Dean.

 

Cas napped. Dean lay next to him, thinking. He really was in danger of flunking out because of all the classes he’s missed so far. He was beginning to wonder if he really wanted to be in college at all. He’d gone because it was expected of him. His asshole father had pretty much insisted, since Dean had won a scholarship. He needed more time to think that through.

Cas woke up and Dean figured he must be hungry. Cas didn’t want anyone to see him like this, so Dean went to a fast food place that was close and got them both cheeseburgers, fries and a shake. Cas ate carefully. He really enjoyed the shake.

 

Dean just laid with Cas, holding him. Cas was still really upset, but Dean thought he was entitled to be, He figured Cas would start talking when he felt like it and Dean wasn’t going to press him about it.

After about an hour, Cas sat up. “You know, I’m really pissed off. That’s how I’m feeling. Majorly pissed. That bastard, what did he think he was doing? He had no right to do this to me. I wish you had killed him. Fucker.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’m so happy to hear you say that. He _is_ a bastard, he had no right and I wish I’d killed him too.”

Cas actually laughed. “That probably wouldn’t have been a great idea, but I’m enjoying imagining it.”

Dean laughed too.

He hugged Cas, but Cas grunted. Dean let go of him immediately. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Cas.”

 

Cas grinned as well as he could, and said, “It’s okay, sweetie. I would rather be hugged.”

Dean beamed at him.

 

A little later, Cas, said, “You know, I believe it was my turn to fuck you. I think I really want to do that now.”

Dean was shocked. “Babe, you’re in no shaped for sex. I mean, I would love that, but you are far too sore for that.”

Cas smiled. “Not if I’m on the bottom and you ride me.”

Dean grinned.

 

They were naked in no time flat. Cas laid down on the bed and Dean moved over him. Dean kissed him lightly, then kissed down his throat and sucked on his collar bone. Cas was already breathing hard. Dean moved down to his nipples. He sucked and bit them until they were completely hard.

Then Dean moved down to Cas’ cock, which was hard. Dean kissed the head and Cas sucked in a breath. Dean licked over Cas’ balls and lifted them, licking underneath them. Cas gasped and moaned loudly.

Dean got lube and lubed up one hand. He got a condom and put it on Cas. Cas watched him with big eyes. Dean put a finger into his own hole, getting ready for Cas.

Cas watched and his eyes went almost completely black. Cas was panting.

Dean felt ready. He got on his knees over Cas’ cock and grabbed it, making Cas groan. Dean held it and positioned himself above Cas’ erect cock. He slowly lowered himself onto it.

It felt so good, Dean couldn’t believe it. He felt it open him up, fill him and stretch him. He sat down on Cas, taking all of him in. Cas had a look of pure hunger on his face. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and pulled himself up, almost to the point that he was off it but not quite. Then he pushed back down. Cas moaned deliciously.

Dean picked up a rhythm, up and down over and over. It was ecstasy. Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He ran his thumb over the head, pausing to play with the slit every once in awhile. Dean threw his head back, moaned and came all over Cas. Some cum even hit him on the chin. He smiled and licked it off.

Dean increased his speed, until he was ramming himself on Cas. Then Cas’ cock twitched and Dean knew he was going to cum. He sat down on Cas and waited. Cas groaned and thrust up into Dean. He came hard.

Dean pulled off and pulled the rubber off Cas. Then he laid down next to Cas while they caught their breath.

 

Dean held Cas and they both sighed contentedly.

“Wow, that’s better.” Cas sighed.

Dean grinned and agreed.

“Love you, Cas.”

“Love you too, Dean.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Cas was a lot better the next day. He could even see out of his eye a little. He was still pretty sore but it was less.

Dean brought him breakfast. They sat and ate together.

Dean decided to tell Cas that he was considering quitting school.

Cas looked sad but didn’t immediately try to talk him out of it.

Cas took Dean’s hand. “I’ve been thinking about doing that as well.”

Dean was shocked.

“But Cas, you get great grades and you seem to enjoy your classes.”

 

Cas answered, “Yeah, well, I was raised to get good grades, Dean. It is ‘expected’ in my family. They even chose my major for me. I like learning but I’m pretty sick of doing shit just to please them.”

 

“Wow.” Dean was amazed.

 

“Yeah, wow. I’m thinking we may want to quit and get jobs and live together and start our lives.” Cas was looking at him intently.

 

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “I’m game if you are, baby.”


End file.
